The Revelation
by THGFAN101
Summary: "Join me Dan," his father said after the moment of silence. "Join me and you'll be rewarded. Join me and together will rule the world and destroy the Cahills. Join me and you'll be able to live with me forever."


**The Revelation**

Dan screamed, as Vesper One stepped out of the shadows. The burn on his face, the shock that he felt, he couldn't hold it in. His eyes popping out, Dan was facing the traitor. The least expected person to be Vesper One. Someone he thought he could trust the most betrayed him. Standing right in front of him was none other than his father, Arthur Josiah Trent.

Arthur Josiah Trent.

Those words brought bittersweet memories to Dan; they were wonderful and very crucial memories, but were too painful to be recalled. He never remembered his father the way his sister, Amy did.

For so long Dan wished that his father was still alive. Whenever he saw other boys his age playing sports with their father, a rush of envy fills him. Dan always felt like the green-eyed monster whenever he saw this. He longed for his parents to be alive. Longed for the chance to go to the movies with them and have family feasts during the holidays. Longed for someone to fuss over him and even get mad at him for playing pranks in class. He yearned for the love and comfort of his parents.

He finally got his wish. His father was still alive.

But all Dan could think of was how much he hated his father.

"My son," Arthur said taking a step towards him. They were in a dark alley in Manhattan, New York. After Dan found out about what Amy did to the serum, he ran outside for some fresh air. He went to an abandoned alley so no one can bother him. But, boy he was wrong. Of all the people he would face, he had to face his father.

Dan instantly knew he was Vesper One. It was like a sixth sense to him. His instincts were never wrong. Well, maybe he was wrong about Isabel being Vesper One. But he was right about her being a Vesper.

Dan had received information from his cousins working at Cahill Command Center. They sent him some information about Vesper One. And Arthur perfectly fitted all the requirements.

"It's so good to see you again," his dad continued. "After so long, I-"

"How could you?" he interrupted. Never in his life did Dan think he'd ever say that to his long last father. "How could you betray mom like this? How could you betray your own children?"

"You know that's not true," his dad said sounding hurt.

_Faker_, Dan thought.

"You know I only did this because I care about my family," his dad continued. "I care about you."

"Yeah, right!" he exclaimed. "If you really cared about us, you wouldn't have left us! You would've saved mom from dying! You would still be with us!"

"Dan," Arthur started.

"I'm not finished," he said sternly. "How could you let your little Vesper friends shoot Nellie? How could you capture the people we care about? Sure, I don't really like Princess Cobra, but still, she doesn't deserve to be kidnapped. How could you kill Alistair? How could you send us across the world searching for things that you could get yourself? And, how could you kill McIntyre?"

"Calm down son. All will be revealed later," Arthur replied. "You must be patient. As for killing McIntyre, he was sticking his nose into other people's business. Don't worry, his legacy will still live on. Especially his famous quote, 'trust no one'."

"You're saying 'trust no one' and then you expect me to trust you and listen to you?" His face was contorted in fury. His nostrils were flaring; his eyes were flashing and closing in slits. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he was growing outraged. He clenched his fists. He couldn't believe his father, talking about McIntyre's death as if it was nothing. The nerve of him!

"I'm sorry Dan," Arthur said putting his hands up as if he was surrendering. "I know I haven't been the first father-"

"You sure got that right," he mumbled.

"But I want to change that. I want to bring our family back together again. I admit I panicked once I found out Hope was gone forever. I never knew you and your sister were alive until a couple years ago. Things are complicated right now. I promise you, that I'll do whatever it takes to be your loving father again."

Dan's expression didn't change. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt so confused. He desperately wanted to believe that all of this will come true, that they could be a happy family like they used to be.

However, he also knew that his father wasn't telling the truth. His dad was just trying to get him on his side. His dad actually believed that he was a fool and will believe ever single word he said.

The 39 Clues. That's his father's true motive. His father doesn't care about him, he just wants the serum. And Dan was the only living person who knows all the clues.

_You think you can outsmart me, Dad? Well, no one can trick a Cahill. Especially the ninja lord!_

"Join me Dan," his father said after the moment of silence. "Join me and you'll be rewarded. Join me and together will rule the world and destroy the Cahills. Join me and you'll be able to live with me forever."

"Never," Dan replied. "Sorry, but I'm not a traitor like you. I'll never betray Amy. Also, you said to 'trust no one'. So, I can't trust you."

His father went to his pocket and pulled out a small black handgun. He raised it and pointed it at his son.

"I'm sorry Dan, but you leave me with no choice," he said to his son. "Join me or perish. You have five minutes to decide."


End file.
